


tear me apart (from piece to piece)

by domflair (riottkick)



Series: one million words [71]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/F, Mean Dom Becky, Open Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, fake cum lube, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domflair
Summary: becky always gave you what you wanted. What you needed.
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Reader
Series: one million words [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Kudos: 22





	tear me apart (from piece to piece)

"Safeword, (Your Name)?" Becky asked as she sat down some toys on the bed. You knew that she knew the answer to this, but she liked to make sure you hadn't forgotten. Especially since the two of you hadn't seen each other since the Rumble.

"It's 'Pineapple'," you breathed, hoping the two of you'd get on with it. It was Wrestlemania weekend, and this might be the only chance to do this considering that she'd want to spend time with Seth. He thankfully, knew of this arrangement, and was all for it - even giving the two of you space for the night.

"Good girl. So tell me, what do'ya want tonight?" she asked, sitting on the bed in front of you. You were completely exposed to her, as she was in her outfit from earlier - minus her leather jacket. This was how she liked you, exposed for her to see everything before she even touches you.

"I-I want you to be mean to me, like the second time we did this," you bit your lip, trying to suppress the moan that was fighting to come out. You couldn't let her know that she was already affecting you. "How you called me names, and treated me like." 

"Like what? Come on, finish yer sentence, Lass," she said, leaning in towards you. "Tell Daddy what ya want."

Taking a deep breath, you hesitantly continued, knowing that she knew exactly what you were talking about. "You treating me like the _whore_ I am for you." 

Becky smirked, pulling away from you to get a better look at your facial expression. You followed her eyes as raked them over your body, stopping at your already soaked cunt. "Spread. Further." was all she said, and you did as you were told. 

**“I’m gonna fuck you so good you wont be able to look me in the eyes for a week without blushing.** she chuckled, 

**“Anyone else know what a little slut you are, or do you save it just for me?”** Becky asked as she stood up, unbuckling her belt as you thought about her question. "Think about it."

" _Charlotte_ , Sasha, Bayley, and Seth…" 

Becky let out a chuckle, throwing her belt to the ground. "Mm, maybe I should ask if they want to come and watch you be a filthy slut. Would you like that? Having some of your closest friends watch you be nothing but a slut? Bend over the bed for me." 

You whimpered, doing as you were told as Becky grabbed a few more things. You were nervous just like the first time you had done this, but you knew you could trust her with your life. She made you feel safe, even if she was being mean to you. 

"God, you're such a whore. You're wetter now that I've brought up everyone watching you. What about if I got them to play with your filthy cunt?" she said, her voice soft but condescending. 

"I-I'd like that, Daddy," you moaned, feeling her thumb press against your ass. Rubbing your hole lightly, she leaned down to spit causing you to let out a whimper. "Want you to pass me around to your friends, even Seth, g-god Daddy please-"

Becky cut you off, pulling her hand away to slap you on your ass. You both knew that eventually she'd share you with him, sometimes bringing him up as she fucked you - along with Charlotte. 

Reaching next to you for the bottle of lube, she squirted some on to her fingers. "I have my special strap for anal, and the one I normally use on you, thought we could do both tonight. If you would like to stop at any point, you call out 'Pineapple' and Daddy will stop. Color, (Your Name)?" she asked as she pulled up a chair behind you.

"Green, I'm green!" you whimpered, and Becky pushed a lubed up finger to your entrance. You knew she was going to take her time with this, she didn't want to hurt you. 

Slowly pushing her finger in and out of you, bringing a second one in as used her other hand to rub at your clit. "Fuck, please," you gasped as she added more lube to her fingers. You wanted nothing more than to fuck her back, but you knew you needed permission. Becky pulled her fingers out of your ass, only to bring them back with more lube. As she added the third, you were already on the verge of an orgasm.

"B-Daddy, please, I'm so close!" you gasped, trying your best to stay still.

Becky let out a mocking 'aw' as she fucked her fingers into you at a fast pace. "You're going to come with three of my fingers in your ass? _What a whore,_ do it. Show Daddy how desperate you are." 

You came with a loud cry as she rubbed your clit harder, helping you through it. Finally, she pulled her fingers out, wiping them in a napkin she must have grabbed while you weren't paying attention. 

"God, you really do love being used don't you? Wish we were still on the same brand, I'd fuck you every night. If I weren’t, I'd be watching ya get fucked."

You took a deep breath as she lined the toy up to your entrance ass. As she pushed the tip of her strap into you, you released the breath you were holding in. You hated that this needed all of this prepping, but it was always worth it in the end. “You take my cock so good, I might just ignore your pussy from now on.”

“No, no, please, no!” you begged, trying your best to keep your composure. You knew that this was all part of her game - to make you as desperate as she could. “Please, Daddy, don’t want you to ignore my pussy. Never want you to.” 

Becky let out a breathy Moan, starting to fuck you at a slow pace. You pushed back harder,wanting as much as you could get from her. You heard Becky chuckle as she picked up her pace - you were making a mess all over her thighs. “Mm, you’re lucky I love what’s mine too much to neglect it.” she breathed, reaching her right hand down to rub at your clit. She rubbed hard, setting a pace that went well with her thrusts. You were growing closer to the edge, and Becky knew it too.

“You want something? You better beg for it, because if you come without permission, you’re not getting fucked for awhile.” she threatened, pulling her hand away from your pussy. The words left you head as she pulled out of your ass faster than you could say no. You knew she wanted to get to her favorite strapon she owned, but you couldn’t blame her. Especially since you wanted her to use it on you just as much as her.

“Get on yer back, want ta see yer face when I fill you up.” she breathed, watching intently as you did as you were told. “Good fuckin’ girl, lass.”

You whimpered - shocked because she usually never praised you while she was being like this. You weren’t complaining though - you loved when she praised you just as much as she degraded you. You watched as she slid the other strap on to her waist from her legs. Loving the way it looked hanging there. 

“I’d normally have ya suck on it a little because it’s big, but it looks like yer so soaked you won’t be needing any other preparation,” she hummed in a matter of fact tone. You let out a whine, the way she was acting was turning you on even more.

Becky got between your legs on the bed, you closed your eyes as you mentally prepared yourself. Reminding yourself that it’s just Becky and you, and nobody’s around to judge you.

Rubbing the tip of the strapon through your folds, Becky chuckles to herself at how wet you were. You tried your best to fight back the moan that was threatening to come out - but as she lined the head of her strapon up to you entrance, the sound you had made caused you to freeze in embarrassment. “Aw, did you embarrass yourself, baby?”

You didn’t answer her, not that you needed to because both of you knew the answer. Becky let it go as she slid the tip of her strapon into you with ease, keeping her eyes focused on the toy and your pussy. **“This is all your good for, just a hole for me to fuck"**

“Yes, Daddy, you’re right. Please-“ she cut you off by pushing all the way to the hilt. You let out a desperate whine, unsure of what you wanted in that moment. The strapon was thicker than what she normally used on you so you didn’t know if you want her to stay still so you could get used to, or you wanted her to just start fucking you.

“What is it? Did Daddy fill you up way too fast, baby?” she taunted, rubbing your clit ever so lightly. 

You nodded, all your words weren’t wanting to come out of you. Becky knew this, and that’s why she didn’t expect an actual answer from you. She had already known the answer before she asked, and as she allowed you to get used to the feeling she rubbed at your clit. Picking her pace up with her thumb, you tried to keep your legs as still as you could, knowing at any time that Becky could take your pleasure away at any moment. You knew she wasn’t afraid of doing that - considering she had done it multiple times to you. 

“Yer doing such a good job, trying to hold back for me. But tonight? I want you to make all the noises ya want.” she informed you, as she slowly started to move her hips. You nodded, whining slightly as she moved her hand away from your clit. You knew that when she was going to start fucking you, she was going to stop rubbing your clit - she would only give you one or the other. Never both.

Becky pulled out of you so that only the tip of her strapon was the only thing inside of you. Before you could even think about protesting, Becky was quick to push all the way back in much more rougher than before, causing you to cry out. This time around, she continued to fuck you in and out - not needing to wait until you adjust this time around. You pulled her closer to you, raking your nails against her back. You loved the sound of her moaning at the pain, unsure if you drew blood, but at that moment you didn’t care, and neither did she. 

“You’re such a fuckin’ whore for my cock, always taking what I give you. Daddy loves that.” she whispered in your ear. Quickly biting at your neck as she fucked you at a pace she hadn’t even thought of in ages. You both were busy traveling to even have a moment alone, and so this was the first time she had you like this.

“Please,” you cried out, wrapping your legs around her waist as best as you could. You were already so close, and both of you knew this. 

Becky breathed out, “What do you want? Tell Daddy what you want and she’ll give you what you need.” 

You took a deep breath as best as you could, trying to form the words you needed to say. “Want your come, Daddy, please come inside of me.” Becky wrapped her hand around your throat as she fucked into you faster. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to choke you for long - needing her hand to release the lube into you as soon as she was ready to give it to you. 

“You want my fucking come? Want Daddy to fill you up until it drips out of you?”

“Yes! Yes, Daddy, that’s exactly what I want. I need it, so, so bad.” you cried out, silently hoping she would give you want you wanted soon. Although, you knew not to be outwordly impatient with Becky - learning your lesson the first (and only) time you were. 

“Tell Daddy when you’re close, okay? We can come together, just how you like to.” 

You nodded as Becky kept up her pace - fucking you as hard as she could. You were growing closer to the edge as she continued, refusing to let up. But that’s exactly what you wanted her to do: not let up, and as you were about to spill over the edge she removed her hand from your neck. She knew you were about to come before you could even get the words out to let her know. Becky reached down, grabbing the tube and as you came, she let the lube go. You cried out, feeling as the lube filled you. You could already feel it dripping out of you as she didn’t let up. Allowing you to ride out your orgasm, Becky was quick to pull out of you as you calmed down.

Moving so she was laying down on her stomach in between your legs. Kissing both of your thighs, Becky watched as more of the fake come ooze out of your pussy. She loved the way that it would come out, noticing you were still so very wet. “Do you want Daddy to make you come again, huh, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy, please? Wanna come again so badly. Please, please?” you begged, unable to get more than that out. You wanted nothing more to come again. 

Becky leaned in, placing a soft kiss against your clit. You couldn’t help but let out a whimper, the feeling of her soft lips against your aching clit. Becky looked up at you, eyes filled with lust as she gave you her signature smirk. 

“No, you’re not coming again.” 

Becky got up off the bed before you could protest, pulling the strapon off of her. She made sure to keep eye contact with you before she grabbed you a water that was on the nightstand. “Drink this, baby, and then we can cuddle all you want.”

“Yes please, Bex.” you groaned, taking the bottle of water from her. “Are we gonna clean the come out of me? It’s still leaking out of me.” 

Becky chuckled, her face a serious tone that through you off. “No.”


End file.
